


Have Him Back

by Merfilly



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Jealousy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari's view of Shayera and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Him Back

I watch him watching her. I don’t know why, or how, but she holds him in her talons like a choice morsel. Yet, looking at her through the green haze on me, she isn't trying to… she just does. Fighting alongside her is joy, but here at ease… I wish her miles away from him. He's mine now; she betrayed him, betrayed us all. Still, he sees her and I am forgotten. That must change, I decide, and I rise to walk to him, uncaring what the others think. She will not have him back, no matter what he thinks.


End file.
